


The Dance

by failufail



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: Eric's thoughts while dancing with Sookie inAll Together Dead.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009, published on FF [dot] net in July of 2009. This was the first time that I've ever written in first person.

She was beautiful standing there. She looked like a goddess. That beautiful mane of blond hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. The blue dress she wore fit her body exquisitely—that perfectly curved body. It was amazing. She was amazing. She was a picture of pure beauty and grace. I yearned to hold her in my arms and...

And what exactly? Tell her that I was in love with her? No, that was preposterous. I cared for this human almost as much as I cared for myself. Almost. It's just that she didn't know that, and I wasn't in the business of being open with my emotions—if thought I had any, that is.

But why? Why did I care for her as much as I did? I have been in this world for over a thousand years, and I have never met someone so able to get under my skin. And it wasn't a terrible thing either. This woman challenged me in so many ways. There were feelings mixed up in there that I didn't want to even begin to touch on, but they were there. And they nudged me on so much that I actually wanted to protect her, keep her, love her... Things a vampire like myself didn't dare think he could contemplate doing with a human.

So there she was, my blood-bonded human, looking devastatingly beautiful as she watched the dancers, Sean and Layla, in awe. The dancers were a beautiful pair, to say the least, and when Sean bit his partner, electricity surged through my veins and I met my dear Sookie's eyes. I knew she felt the electricity as well, since she tore her gaze from mine and scanned the crowed frantically.

I placed my hand on her shoulder to ease her tension a bit and said, "Let's dance."

I knew because of our bond, she wouldn't be able to say no. So I took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. We assumed our positions, as the dance was a waltz, a dance I was very familiar with. Then again, I was familiar with most dances from various periods of time. A perfect waltz was always my favorite type of dance just because of the grace it exuded. And Sookie was a wonderful dancer, much to my surprise.

She was like a gazelle on the dance floor. She took my lead and was able to keep up. I heard the dancer Layla's compliment to Sookie about her dress. I was glad that she had splurged on something beautiful for tonight, even though the money used to buy the dress was from me. She did have exquisite taste. The blue of her dress made her eyes sparkle. I was a lucky man to have her in my arms right now.

Sookie gave her thanks to Layla and turned her attention to me again. "That _is_ a pretty dress. And you are a beautiful woman," I told her with a smile.

She started to turn a little red, with what? Embarrassment? Why would a woman like her feel embarrassed over a compliment like that? My smile grew wider, and I held back a chuckle. It was rather sweet.

"Eric," she started to say.

Even if she wanted to say more, I wouldn't let her. I just wanted to dance with this exquisite creature in my arms. I purposely picked up our pace just to keep the silence. I wanted to enjoy this moment.

As we danced, I lifted her off the ground, swirling her round and round. She laughed out loud, a smile plastered to her face. I knew she was enjoying herself. She looked stunning as I circled her around, with her hair flying around her head and her eyes looking into mine. I held back a laugh myself, though I was having as much fun as she was.

When the music stopped, I set her down on the ground, and the moment was over. She curtly excused herself from me and ran off to the ladies' room.

I watched her walk away from me, and the smile on my lips slowly faded away. What I felt through our bond in that moment made something inside of me almost collapse. I never thought that in over a thousand years that one human, a human woman could make me feel like I had a beating heart again, even a beating heart that was vulnerable to breaking.

What I felt through the bond was guilt, and affection. Not towards me, no. It was for that damn Tiger. That was who she wanted to be with now. She felt guilty for dancing and enjoying herself with me. Anger started to build up inside me.

As Sookie disappeared into the crowd and finally out of the ballroom, Pam came to my side. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a huge smile on her face.

"You know, Eric, your bond with her is a risky thing," she told me. "And I'm not just saying it for her sake."

"Worried about me, my child?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

Pam let out a chuckle. "I'm just looking out for you. I don't think it would be in your best interests as a Sheriff to look like a lovesick puppy. Especially over a human," she said with a grin.

Though I knew she was teasing me (yet again), a part of what she said rang true. I didn't want show weakness as a Sheriff, and the fact that Sookie Stackhouse was able to get under my skin so easily was risky as it was. Now throwing a blood-bond into the picture would make everything even harder.

"Are you questioning my ability to be Sheriff?" I asked, reestablishing my authority to my child.

"No, not at all," Pam said as she laughed. "I'm just letting you know that you may have gotten more than you bargained for."

With that, she walked away.

Maybe she was right though. Maybe I did get more than I bargained for.


End file.
